Patchlog 2.9
2.9W Bug Fixes/General changes * Fixed an issue with in-game text not matching actual skill description for the skill Hrunting. * Fixed a bug that causes Limit Break: The Everlasting Sun having irregular cooldown timers. Balance Fixes Nursery Rhyme (Alice) * Changed condition for a draw to Alice surviving for 30 seconds in Death Match using Nursery Rhyme: A Story For Somebody's Sake (Combo). Changed remaining time for round in Death Match to activate the combo to 120 seconds and below. Also re-adjusted cooldown time to 720 seconds. 2.9V Bug Fixes/General changes * Fixed related bugs to Capture-The-Flag mode * Fixed a bug with Archer's ''Kanshō and Bakuya '' that causes the attack increase resulting from the skill usage to disappear. * Fixed a bug whereby casting Unlimited Blade Works and Aestus Domus Aurea together can cause problems * Fixed an issue regarding Berserker having no character model * Fixed an issue regarding False Assassin having no character model * Fixed a bug which automatically selects Practice Mode Balance Fixes Alice (Nursery Rhyme) * After duration of Nameless Forest '''ends, damage dealt per second to enemy is reduced by 50% * '''Dragon Skillet attribute required stats is now 15 instead of 10. * Jabberwock 'skills that depend on INT of Alice is nerfed (Don't know exact values yet) ''Gawain * '''Front Wheel of the Sword of Victory attribute increases combo damage by 1500 now instead of 2000. Caster & Vlad * Base movement speed increased by 20. False Assassin * Mind's Eye presence detection duration lowered from 5 seconds to 3 seconds. 2.9T Bug Fixes/General changes * Fixed a bug whereby False Assassin's Mind's Eye's duration is not 5 seconds. * Removed Gilgamesh's Golden Gate behind his back as it causes 20reduction in movement speed (Not sure if it was a joke, or everyone feedback that it looks stupid walking around with it) Balance Fixes Archer * Hrunting now deals 1200AoE range of splash damage but once the selected target dodges it, splash damage will not occur (instead of the old 600AoE range of splash damage but explodes even if target dodges, thereby dealing splash damage) 2.9S Bug Fixes/General changes * Fixed some issues with skill cast range being incorrect. * Fixed a bug whereby Brahmastra: O Brahma, Cover the Earth is not affected by the attribute Strengthen Brahmastra. * Fixed an issue whereby Jabberwock's passive skill can cause problems when outside of 3000 range from Alice. 2.9R Bug Fixes/General changes * Fixed an issue whereby mode selection does not give you the correct one. * Fixed a bug where heroes that die in Capture-The-Flag mode does not revive. * Fixed a problem of creatures and summons disappearing in Practice Mode. * Fixed an issue whereby Brahmastra Kundala: O Brahma, Curse Me flies to a random spot instead of the target. * Extra Mode (The mode whereby Fate/Extra Characters can be selected) is turned off by default. Remember to check it if you want to pick them. Balance Fixes Karna * Upon acquiring the attribute Improved Divinity: A, Karna now takes extra damage from Enkidu. * Brahmastra: O Brahma, Cover the Earth straight-line range is changed from fixed 800 to 400/500/600/700/800 depending on skill level. Alice * Jabberwock's skill Strengthen 'now gives Jabberwock ' 'increased 0.5 Health Regeneration / Armor / Attack damage for every 1 STR / AGI / INT that Alice has respectively (Instead of 3 Health Regeneration / 0.5 Armor / 4 Attack damage for every 1 STR / AGI / INT) ''Gilgamesh * Increases 50 movement speed due to model change (Cast off armor). Archer * '''Hrunting's AoE range of splash damage is decreased from 1200 to 600. However, the splash damage will still be dealt when target dodges Hrunting.